For example, operation panels for operating car audios, car air-conditioners, etc., as in-vehicle apparatuses are disposed on an instrument panel located at the front of the cabin of an automobile. Dial type switches are often employed on the operation panels to adjust volume, temperature, and so on. In order to improve operability, the dial type switches project quite a bit from the front surfaces of the operation panels.
However, when an automobile is involved in a collision or when there is sudden braking, there is a danger that the head of a passenger swinging greatly to the front and rear will strike the instrument panel. Hence, the dial type switches projecting quite a bit from the operation panels are designed to withdraw into the back side of the instrument panel when the head of the passenger strikes the panel with at least a predetermined force, and as a result, injury to the head of the passenger is reduced.
Patent Document 1, for example, describes a mounting structure in which mounting portions are provided on the lateral sides of the case body of an in-vehicle apparatus such as a heater controller having switches on the front surface thereof, and the mounting portions are fixed to the instrument panel. V slits are formed on the members of the mounting portions which are coupled to the case body and support the case body. Hence, when at least a predetermined load acts on the heater controller, the members of the mounting portion having the V slits are broken such that the case body of the heater controller is pushed into the interior of the console box which is located on the back side of the instrument panel, and as a result, an impact generated by the load is absorbed.